The present invention relates to a staple remover having a magnetic trap for collecting removed staples. More specifically, the present invention relates to a staple remover formed by two connecting parts of A magnetic trap and a staple removing tool.
Conventional staple removers include a pair of hinged opposing jaws for grasping and removing a staple. Magnets are often employed for retrieving and holding removed staples.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,263 to Delia discloses a magnetized staple remover that has two magnetic plates attached to hinged upper and lower jaws, respectively, which capture dislodged staples. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,430 to Olson discloses a magnetized staple remover that has small magnets mounted laterally outside of hinged jaws. After a staple has been removed and the hinged jaws released, the staple is captured by the magnets.
Conventional staple removers, however, do not provide a mechanism for collecting and isolating numerous staples. Additionally, conventional staple removers do not provide a way of easily disposing the collected staples.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a staple remover having both a tool for removing staples and a magnetic trap for collecting the removed staples.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a staple remover having a magnetic trap that captures numerous staples and is removable for easy disposal of the captured staples.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a staple remover having a magnetic trap that encloses the removed staples and retains them in a convenient location.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a staple remover having a tool that has a main portion with a first engagement member, and a staple grasping portion for removing staples that extends from the main portion; a magnetized receptacle is coupled to the tool and has a receptacle portion with an access opening for receiving staples; the access opening is disposed near the staple grasping portion of the tool; and a second engagement member of the receptacle engages the first engagement member of the main portion of the tool.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a staple remover including a tool that has a main portion with first and second end walls, top and bottom sections that extend between the first and second end walls, and a slot that is located between the top and bottom sections and extends between the first and second end walls; a staple grasping portion for removing staples extends from the main portion; a magnetized receptacle has a receptacle portion with an access opening for receiving staples, the access opening is disposed near the staple grasping portion of the tool; a lower flange extends from the receptacle portion, and a channel is defined between the lower flange and the receptacle portion; and the top section of the tool engages the channel and the lower flange of the receptacle engages the slot of the tool, thereby coupling the tool and the receptacle.
By fashioning the staple remover of the present invention in this manner, a convenient mechanism is provide for both removing numerous staples and capturing and retaining the staples for disposal.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.